


日菜她总是被猫喜欢

by AKUZIHS



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKUZIHS/pseuds/AKUZIHS
Summary: 有点清凉的双子夏夜怪谈
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	日菜她总是被猫喜欢

“…………于是在那个神秘声音的指引下，五个人终于顺利找到了体育馆的出口，从学校逃了出来…………好了我讲完了！怎么样？怎么样？”  
“……问我吗？可亚子这个故事到结尾也没解密真相……帮助她们的是校园幽灵吗？为什么不露面呢？”  
“好啦好啦，友希那，不用想那么多，怪谈通常都不需要解读细节的。来抽下一轮吧，大家把签拿好…………嗯，我看看这次是谁中了…………呜哇，是纱夜。”  
“诶？”  
“……纱夜同学……有鬼故事……可以讲吗？”

只用手机屏幕作为照明光源的漆黑房间内，五个人正围成一圈席地而坐面面相觑。  
虽然这看起来很像闲散高中生的试胆聚会，但很可惜原本并不是。  
如果不是十几分钟前乐队练习中那突然的停电，如果不是等待来电中亚子突如其来的以打发时间为目的的游戏提议，以及……如果不是这局糟糕的手气。  
纱夜叹了口气，前面没抽到自己时已经觉得很头疼了，现在更是。  
“必须是讲鬼故事吗？”  
“莉莎姐那种解谜七大不可思议真相的真实体验谈也可以哦。”  
“好吧，不过我很少看这类，所以没法讲得多有趣。我想想……故事是这样的：从前有一对姐妹……”  
“什么什么，纱夜要讲和日菜的故事吗？”  
“…………我又没说是日菜”  
“嘛，那这对姐妹怎么了？”  
“某一天，妹妹在事务所练习到很晚，所以姐姐发了信息说去接她…………”

当纱夜赶到事务所门口时，日菜看起来已经等了很久，正用不知道从哪里拔的狗尾草和一只四足雪白的黑猫玩耍。  
“啊！姐姐！”第一时间察觉到纱夜的到来，日菜一边蹲在那里保持着逗猫的姿势，一边抬头开心看向她。  
“日菜，抱歉我来晚了，练习时circle停电耽误了一会。”  
“没关系，我刚刚一直在和小黑一起玩。”  
“小黑？这是你们事务所的猫吗？”  
纱夜顺着日菜的话看向那只黑猫，它似乎玩的正兴奋，尾巴在地面左右轻扫着，腹腔发出咕噜噜噜的声音在日菜腿边翻滚露出肚皮。  
看起来好像很好摸。  
“小黑不是事务所的哦，我上周喂过它一次，不知道是不是这个原因，这几天每天都来找我玩。”  
日菜说着，站起身亲昵地靠向纱夜，又在快接触到时停了下来，只是抬头笑眯眯看着她。  
“怎、怎么？”  
“姐姐看起来好像很想摸摸的样子，不是吗？”  
“才没有！为什么我要摸日菜……”  
“诶？我是说小黑。”  
“……”  
被脑内下意识的的误解引向了奇怪的对话，纱夜一时哑口无言，只感觉脸颊有些发烫。  
她不自然地别过身跳过话题：“好了很晚了，我们快去车站吧，你还想回去吃冰淇淋的吧。”  
日菜并没有奇怪她突然跳转的话题，迅速向刚刚陪着自己玩了半天的小猫挥手告别，步伐轻松地跟上了姐姐。  
夜晚的风很清爽，两人闲聊着往车站方向走去。  
日菜一路讲着练习中、白天上课时的趣事，不长的道路在纱夜刻意放慢的脚步中走得格外久。  
然而还没等到达车站，不知何时一辆黑色的轿车在她们身侧路面减速停靠，随即车窗缓缓降了下来。  
一位穿着职业套装的年轻女性坐在驾驶座，带着和善的表情望向她们：“这不是小日菜吗，旁边的是姐姐？你们是要回家？我顺路载你们一程吧。”  
“日菜，这是？”纱夜小声地向日菜询问。  
“啊，这是我们事务所的staff，虽然在外面见到还是第一次。”  
确认不是可疑人物后纱夜松了口气，但斟酌片刻她还是礼貌地说出了婉拒的话。  
对方却仍是没听懂拒绝的意思一般，热情地打开了车门，她们只能道谢上车。

“哇，感觉好豪华！”  
日菜从上车起就好奇地左右看，还对外观很像皮草的黑色座椅摸来摸去。  
“日菜，不要到处乱摸。”  
纱夜低声提醒着自己这位冒失的妹妹礼貌一点，但说实话她也有点惊讶。  
车内装饰从风格上就和一般车不太一样，但非要说有什么特别古怪的点，她也说不上来，只是隐隐有种违和感。  
可窗外经过的街道确实是回她们家的方向，所以大概只是她想多了吧。  
纱夜正这么想着，内心却猛然惊觉。  
等等，日菜刚刚说是第一次在公司外见到这个staff，那为什么她们还没说家庭地址，对方就知道往哪里开呢？  
她压制住表情波动，装作不经意地抬起头，前排的车内后视镜反射着驾驶座staff的脸，那让她心惊的竖瞳下，嘴角似笑非笑，一直在盯着日菜的方向。  
不好。  
她下意识想要挡住日菜，却又在行动做出前硬生生停了下来。  
冷静，要隐蔽地解决掉问题。她这么劝说着自己。  
……说来，日菜是否察觉到现状了呢？  
纱夜侧身看过去，被她训斥后就乖乖坐稳不动的妹妹也正在盯着她，眼睛闪亮亮的，就好像平常发现了什么有趣的东西想分享时那样。  
她瞬间有种糟糕的预感，该不会……  
“姐姐，我觉得这个车很奇怪呢。”  
没等她阻止，日菜的话已经大声说了出来。  
“哦？哪里奇怪呢？”前排悠悠地接过了话。  
“唔，虽然座椅这么毛茸茸软乎乎的就很少见了，但是更奇怪的是，前车窗没有雨刮器，后车窗的雨刮器却一直甩来甩去，这样的车我还是第一次见呢。”日菜笑地很灿烂，“感觉奇怪地很好玩！”  
随着她这句话讲出，纱夜察觉到周遭的违和感在日菜的话语后变得更夸张。  
原本就很柔软的座椅逐渐变得更软，还隐隐传来咕噜噜噜的震颤声；后车窗那个雨刮器也左右甩地更频繁了。  
“小日菜这么喜欢这辆车吗？”前排再次传来的声音似乎有按捺不住的笑意，“那我们要不要再多兜风一会呢？”

“……就在这时，姐姐用目光制止了妹妹意图同意的举动，强烈要求下车，那位staff停了一会还是打开了车门。说来奇怪，明明车没开动多久，门外却已经是她们家门口了。  
第二天，妹妹再次去事务所时遇到了那位staff，她对前一天的事情表示感谢。对方却一脸纳闷，因为她前一天并没有来上班，她也没有车。  
……好了，我讲完了。”  
“诶，结局这里也太快了点吧。”  
“哇纱夜居然真的是讲故事啊，前半我还以为你实在没得说了，用真实经历讲呢。不过先不提妖怪什么的，果然最后的举动不像日菜会有的呢。”  
“不像日菜吗？”  
“日菜的话，感觉绝对制止不住，肯定会噜噜噜地说想要兜风……”  
“……”  
没等纱夜回答什么，练习室的灯光就适时地亮了起来。  
“反正只是故事而已。……好了，既然来电了就继续训练吧。”  
除开亚子有点可惜的表情以外，大家都迅速回到了状态。

不过，日菜真的会觉得那样更‘噜’吗？  
纱夜想着刚才今井同学的话，不由得摇了摇头。  
毕竟，那一天……

“小日菜这么喜欢这辆车吗？那我们要不要再多兜风一会呢？”  
听到这句话时，纱夜感觉到日菜的眼神确实更亮了几分。  
不知为何，她很确定，此时此刻将要发生的一切，都会以日菜的回答为准。  
日菜将目光投向那一侧世界的可能性如此之大，以至于她完全失去了前面的冷静，不再顾及更隐蔽地解决问题，就那么抓住了日菜的手。  
“……姐姐？”  
周围的一切都在迅速异化，窗外不再现实的街景，车内已毫不遮掩地震颤变型的内饰。  
前排的staff也已经不再双手握着方向盘，完全回过身来盯着日菜：“小日菜，小日菜，一起玩吧，我们去多兜风一会吧。”

然而仿佛完全没注意到那些一样，日菜从手被纱夜握住的那刻起，就只是有点疑惑地、呆呆地注视着她的双眼。  
“日菜，我……”  
不知道是被什么力量束缚，后面的话语她不再能说出。纱夜焦急地比划着口型，却什么声音都没有。  
咚咚、咚咚、咚咚……心脏在紧张地跳动着。  
面前的日菜却突然低下了头。  
下一刻，纱夜感到手被日菜回握住，手心被轻轻捏了捏。  
然后，注意到眼前人那已然通红的耳垂。  
“姐姐，我突然很想快点回家……回去还能吃三层的冰淇淋吧。”喃喃低语的声音几不可闻。  
周围一下静了下来。  
如同强行加在耳边的白噪声瞬间中止般，前面如同梦境异化的周遭就像滴进水中的墨水那样褪去。  
窗外的景色、车内的装饰，所有都像刚坐上来时一样。后窗的雨刮器也不再甩动了。  
只有从前排的车内后视镜那，还能看到那个staff神色不定，表情像是很不愉快。

纱夜呼出一口气，结束了回忆。  
刚刚后半段练习中走神果然不太好，全员都被凑同学提醒了。  
不过比起这个，更让她头痛的还是……  
“日菜，你怎么过来了。”  
“今天paspale也在circle练习……对了姐姐！锵锵！看这个！”  
随着日菜兴奋表情的，是被拎着后颈从她身侧举起的猫。  
“是小黑！不知道为什么今天在circle也见到了，很可爱吧？”  
面前四足雪白的黑猫毫不反抗地被日菜拎着，只是不知道是不是纱夜的错觉，总觉得那猫的目光落在她身上时，露出了一丝不愉快的表情。  
真是难缠。  
纱夜和面前的猫互盯了一会，她还是伸出了手。  
“好吧，真可爱。”  
她伸出的手却绕过了举在眼前的小猫，直接在日菜头顶落下摸了摸。  
“……姐姐”  
无视瞬间呆住的妹妹和一下变得张牙舞爪的猫，她收回手后就继续面无表情地往外走。  
“记得摸过猫要洗手，还有练习完早点回家。”  
纱夜一边说着，一边走出门。

她很确信日菜会准时回家，也很确信日菜的目光会一直看着这一侧。  
所以……今天还真是平和的一天啊。


End file.
